Ranger of Ithilien
Rangers of Ithilien are warriors that spawn in Ithilien and Harondor. They are the remnants of the inhabitants of Ithilien before Sauron laid waste to Osgiliath and destroyed eastern Ithilien. Spawning Rangers of Ithilien spawn night and day in Harondor and Ithilien. They will only spawn on top of a grass block, which means that they will not normally spawn underground. Drops Rangers will drop 0-2 arrows and sometimes a bone, coal, or Paper upon death. On rare occasions, they will drop a piece of their armour or equipped weapon. History They were selected from the descendants of the people who had dwelt in Ithilien before it fell from Gondor's control in TA 2901. They were camouflaged in green and brown cloaks, and fought in a style resembling modern Guerilla Warfare: that is, stealth, sneak attacks, etc. They often crossed the Anduin in secret to harass the forces of the Enemy in Gondor's old domain. The Rangers often conducted ambushes against the Haradrim (digging traps for their Mumakil), attacked Orc scouts, and protected the old road from Minas Morgul to Osgiliath. Ranger attacks were feared and dreaded by all of the enemies of Gondor, being able to slaughter entire battalions at unawares. Just a hundred of these highly-trained, woodcrafty archers can take out companies multiple times their size. They were very deadly with a bow (which was their primary weapon) and they were nearly as skillful at stealth as the elves, even if they had only heard of them in stories at the fireside. Their leader at the time of the War of the Ring was Faramir, Captain of Gondor. Behaviour In the presence of Sauron's minions (most likely Mordor Orcs), they become almost invisible (ghost-like form) and cannot be spotted by an enemy NPC unless they engage in melee combat. As a weapon, they use a Gondorian bow at long range and a Gondorian sword at close range. They are equipped with a full set of Ithilien Ranger armour and can be distinguished from Rangers of the North by their set of weapons and the White Tree on their chestplate.. The Rangers of Ithilien (like their distant comrades, the Rangers of the North as well as Elves) are one of the few units in the game able to toggle weapons, in their case between the Gondorian sword, Gondorian dagger(Non-Poisoned) and Gondorian Bow. With the addition of mini-quests in Public Beta 20, the player may be given a quest by either a Mordor Orc or by one of the Southrons to kill a certain number of Rangers of Ithilien and then return to the quest-giver. Hiring Rangers can also spawn in Ithilien Ranger hideouts along with an Ithilien Ranger captain, from whom you can hire Rangers. The requirements for this are that you have at least +300 alignment with Gondor and are willing to spend 50 silver coins. Eventually, after a certain point of alignment is earned, the minimum price for an Ithilien Ranger is 25 silver coins. Speechbank Friendly *We are tasked to guard these lands, Person, and guard them we shall. *Myself and my company keep Ithilien safe. *What brings you to this pleasant land, Person? *The land of Ithilien is fair and green, but there are those who would wish to claim it for themselves. *The shadow of the East lies always on our hearts, Person. *Good day, Person. From which land do you hail? *Keep a safe camp at night, and stay out of the shadows. *It is not for nothing that we watch these lands, Person. The threat of the enemy is ever on our borders. *We have ways to walk unseen beneath the trees and the moon. *These are the lands of the Men of Gondor, and we Rangers safeguard them. *The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears. *In Elder Days, we men of Númenor learned much from the Elves. Now that knowledge is all but forgotten among the race of Men. *Our duty is to guard these lands from the evil that comes from Mordor. *This land is truly fair. But even such a fair realm as this is in danger of the menacing claw of evil. *His black hand is ever upon us. *Do not travel on the roads, Person. They can be very dangerous in these dark times. *Fair Ithilien has long been a province of Gondor. But now it is under the threat of the Dark Lord. Hired *I fight for Gondor, Person. *May our deeds restore Gondor to its former glory! *The foes of Gondor shall fall before us! *For Gondor! *Our enemies are right to fear the might of Gondor, Person! *You are a true friend of Gondor, Person. *Today, we fight! For Gondor! Hostile *Your death shall come swift as the arrow that pierces, Person! *I shall make an end of you! *You are not welcome in the land of Gondor! *Flee our lands, you scoundrel! *You are an enemy of the Men of Gondor, Person! *What madness led you here? *Crawl back to the shadows whence you came, Person! *You thought you could match our skill? You are sorely mistaken! *When did Person forsake reason for madness? *Your doom approaches, Person! *Do not underestimate the Men of Gondor. *Begone from our lands, servant of the Enemy! *You are no friend of Gondor, Person! *How dare you spoil this fair realm with your foul feet? *You will tread no further in this fair land. *I will not allow you to stain this land with the evil that you bring here! Category:Gondor Category:Rangers Category:Ithilien Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Good Category:Dúnedain Category:Men Category:Melee Units Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Subfactions Category:Archers